Oblivious
by BrokenPromises
Summary: No Beta. Relena POV. 1x2 5xR established 3x4 mentioned. //That part was Wufei's handiwork. All I did was convince Commander Une to send them on a false mission//


** Title **: Oblivious  
**Author**: BrokenPromises xdance on livejournal  
**Rating**: PG/Teen  
**Disclaimer**: Haha, yeah right. If I owned GW in any way, shape, or form, they would've never been able to show it on television, and you'd have to be 18 to buy the DVDs due to pr0n.  
**Summary**: No Beta. Relena POV. 1x2 , 5xR established , 3x4 mentioned. "That part was Wufei's handiwork. All I did was convince Commander Une to send them on a false mission" 

I know that Duo has never quite liked me and I know the reason too, even if Heero won't admit it to be anything more than a rumor. Darling mister Maxwell has always seen me as competition for some reason or another. Of course I could remedy that but then Heero may actually go through with his threats and kill me. It is just far too easy to embarrass him. I was actually thinking of giving him one of my old school uniforms, and if he were to wear it he would resemble the school girl with a crush I often tease him of being. The only reason I haven't done so yet is I do want to live. 

My stalking episodes were not for my own enjoyment or amusement, thank you very much. They were to try to prompt Duo or Heero into confessing their feelings for the other to one another. Sadly it never worked and ended up being no more than a waste of time. 

Only Duo could be so blind as to not notice that a certain Chinese gundam pilot and I are currently engaged. The boy honestly believes that Heero and I -- the idea itself is ridiculous. 

It's been five years, not exactly of course, since Operation Meteor when I first met Heero and in that time he and I have gained a certain amount of trust and respect for one another. This meaning that he'll allow and even encourage Wufei to call me during missions lasting longer than a few days without reporting it. He'll also admit that he's in love with Duo, knowing full and well I'll never tell a soul despite my teasing. Who am I to help that he blushes like a teenage girl when you ask him if he's truly and honestly, madly and deeply in love with a certain handsome American pilot with the most gorgeous violet eyes I've ever seen? 

As Quatre and Trowa work at WEI, Quatre as president and Trowa as his secretary, Heero, Wufei, and Duo trade off as partners, though unless it's utterly necessary, Duo and Wufei aren't paired together. The majority of the time that they are, Heero is put on the mission as well as a peacekeeper of sorts, though the other two hardly realize it. They get along and all, but they clash far too easily, especially after a few days in constant contact. Plus, I don't believe that Duo has quite completely forgiven Wufei for joining with Barton and then attacking Heero a few years back. 

Duo is nearly as transparent as Quatre in the fact that he is so obviously in love, which is not a bad thing by any means. Quatre and Trowa are perfect for each other, it often seems as though they were born with the sole purpose of loving one another. If either Duo or Heero would grow a backbone and confess to the other, I have no doubt they'd be just as wonderful. Wufei and I have been dating for three years next month, and although we've been keeping it very low profile, Heero says that it has always been obvious to him, but as he and Duo are the reigning champions of obliviousness, I'm inclined to think we haven't done such a great job of keeping it from our friends. 

I am quite pleased I found a loophole in our agreement. After all, it's not _my_ fault he came over to talk while Wufei was on the vidphone with the object of Heero's dreams not fifteen yards away who just happened to overhear the conversation. Surprisingly enough, Heero didn't notice, which showed his obvious distraction. That part was Wufei's handiwork. All I did was convince Commander Une to send them on a false mission to the Sheraton Resort in Paris for two weeks. They'll find out when they get there it's a forced vacation. 

I'm sure they'll either love or hate the care we took planning this out. They've even had the honeymoon suite reserved for them, which was Une's idea. As were the three containers of lubricant, although she did have Quatre recommend the brand. 

Hopefully Duo uses his new found knowledge and acts on his emotions, because I do believe I'll be unhooking my phone lines and spending the next fourteen days with my fiancé, after all he needs a vacation nearly as badly as his partners do. 


End file.
